felkyocreatureslibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Drase
Pronunciation: Dray-se Stage 0 The beautiful Drase egg does not move much but they are very pretty to look at. The eggs cool and swirl decorated surface almost look like green glass, or smooth jade. When the egg hatches there is usually a full moon above it, though no one knows why. Perhaps it’s a mystery only their owner can solve. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/draseeggparch.png Stage 1 Now that the egg has hatched the hatchling has tiny wings and no horns on it’s head yet. The scaly foal is very active at night and sleeps during the day. These creatures are known to possess a talent with fire breathing and general fire magic. However at the moment you can only see smoke coming out of the babies nostrils. They are still a bit unsteady on their new legs, but they will happily try to catch and eat any small beetles they can find. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/youngdraseparch.png Stage 2 Almost grown up these creatures are now practicing their fire breathing, scorching anything within the flames reach. It might be necessary to carry a fire extinguisher with you at all times when these fiery foals are around. They also start to eat birds and small mammals, they will accept food from their owners but will also chase and eat their own prey. They like their food well cooked as they singe their preys feathers or fur away before eating it. With their wings being almost fully developed they tend to practice flying around when they get chance. Though they may fall a few times it’s good to encourage the creatures to keep trying. Their horns are also now starting to grow making themselves able to defend for themselves. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/teendraseparch.png Stage 3 At the adult stage they seem strange and different from the other creatures you might have owned. This creature seems to resemble a horse and a dragon all at once. The Drase does eats meat, not like our friendly horse who eats plants at all. They tend to gorge themselves once a month eating just about anything you give them. It seems to take the side of a dragon more than a horse as it has dark green scales and a long stiff lizard like tail. The horns either grow out straight or curve like a rams due to some random gene. It makes no difference to the creature itself. Now it seems that their wings are fully grown you can take long flights with them and go places you’ve never been. It is this wonderful stamina in flight as well as speed in running that has given them the job of main transport in some towns. If you are looking to get a Drase the transport building would be the best place to start. They get very protective over their owners at this stage, once you bond with a Drase it is for life. They won’t let the owner down making them happy is what they want to do. They are at their strongest in the moonlight. http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/maledraseparch.png http://i181.photobucket.com/albums/x320/lunasif/Felkyo%20pets/Book%20images/femaledraseparch.png (Written and inspired by Darkrider) Location Transport building Other info Category:Creatures Category:Loreuna map Category:Horse